1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conversion of hydrocarbons in the presence of a unique catalyst in which active catalytic sites are intercalated in the lattice of graphite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known to accomplish the conversion of hydrocarbons in the presence of a wide variety of catalysts including those in which the active catalytic component is deposited on a porous inert support such as, for example, graphite. U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,120 describes such process in which the catalyst employed is a porous inert solid support having deposited thereon a catalytic complex of an antimony pentafluoride component and a hydrogen fluoride or a fluorosulfonic acid component. It has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,553 that hydrocarbon conversion and more specifically alkylation can be carried out in the presence of a catalyst of a Lewis acid such as antimony pentafluoride combined with a Bronsted acid such as fluorosulfuric acid. The intercalation of various salts in the lattice of graphite has previously been described. Thus, it has been reported in J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Comm., 21, 815(1973) that intercalation of antimony pentafluoride in the lattice of graphite is accomplished by heating a mixture of SbF.sub.5 and graphite at 110.degree.C. for a few days. In none of this prior art, which is the most relevant known, is there any recognition or disclosure of utilizing a catalyst in which active catalytic sites are intercalated within the lattice of graphite.